The present invention relates generally to file storage and more specifically it relates to a cross-platform random access file storage for devices with limited file storage capabilities and main memory capacity, such as Web browsers, embedded computing devices, mobile computing devices, sensors with attached capabilities and others, to provide a system to store and access large files, such as video files, audio recordings, image files, 3D scene graph files and others, allowing for random file accesses, where it is possible to read and write data chunks of arbitrary size at arbitrary byte offsets within the file and where the overall main memory consumption of the system can be configured to an arbitrarily low number of bytes that are simultaneously occupied by the system at any given point in time.
It will be clearly understood that, if a prior art publication is referred to herein, this reference does not constitute an admission that the publication forms part of the common general knowledge in the art in any country.